


Warhammering Her Thick Futa Cock Inside Her

by againandagain



Series: Commissions [7]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/F, Futa on Female, Futadom, Mind Break, Rape/Non-con Elements, belly button sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/againandagain/pseuds/againandagain
Summary: A guardswoman is being taken to the Warp by a daemonette who loves using her cock and strength to turn another weak woman into her precious slave. Oh and my oh my, didn't the girl's bellybutton look so deliciously cute?





	Warhammering Her Thick Futa Cock Inside Her

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter for commission info and other goodies!   
> https://twitter.com/againandagainA

The guardswoman stood in silence as she was being taken to the Warp. She was being taken there by a daemonette who would eerily look back at her every minute or so, despite her exactly zero attempts to escape. She wasn't dressed that provocatively, so she'd liked to think. Her normal garb save for the fact her toned midriff was exposed. Still, she followed the daemon in front of her without so much as a word, though definitely in annoyance.

They continued to walk until there wasn't another being around. It didn't look like the Warp she knew, but there was nary a chance she was going to voice her concerns. Especially since had no weapon on her. If anything this felt like a casual stroll since she was gratefully not bound by rope or the like. Just, you know, straying from the stroll meant death. So all in all, it was very casual.

They walked for a bit more time until the daemon held her hand up so they'd both cease walking. The guardswoman looked at her quizzically but still kept her mouth shut. The daemonette turned to the girl and fully and eyed her up and down unrestrainedly. 

"Strip." the daemonette commanded.

"E-excuse me?!" the woman looked shocked.

"I said, strip. It's not a very difficult concept to grasp, is it?" The woman started to make excuses but the daemon wasn't going to listen to any of her needless blabberings. Instead, she reached over and ripped the material off of her herself. And quite easily too. The girl stood there in all of her beauty. Full and deliciously round breasts, a body that showed signs of a mix of training and battle, an ass you could bounce change off of, a pussy that was unfortunately dry as a bone - well, until the daemon gets to her, anyway - and the most interesting part of her was her stomach. She didn't know why, but the daemon wanted to find out the secrets the little button held. The daemon's cock stirred in her own clothing as she open stared at the nude woman. But, the cherry on top was capped off with a defiant look on her pretty face. As if she actually had the means to rid herself of the things the daemon had planned for her. Hilarious.

"Stand up straight, arms out!" she barked at her. Sensing danger, the girl did as she was told. "What is your name?" As much as she wanted to crack a snarky joke, only a meek answer escaped her lips.

"Olora," she answered in a small voice. 

"Olora," the daemonette repeated, a thin smile growing on her lips. "You won't have any need for that useless word once I'm done wi- oh wait, I'll never be done. My slaves are to worship me forever. But you should know your mistress' name, it's the least I can do for you," she said mockingly. "My name is Fythess. Don't you dare ever let that name past your lips. The consequences will be most unpleasant for you. Well, pleasant and pleasurable for me."

Fythess thought for a moment. "Actually, go ahead and say my name, you look like you're in need of a good punishment!" Olora looked on at her wordlessly and incredulously. "Bah, no matter. I'll just take what I want from you. Especially this thing right here." A quick flash and Olora was lying on the ground naked.

Fythess stood over her impressively. She put her foot on the girl and undid the clothing that had hidden away her - that's what she thought of course - best feature. A 10-inch girlcock popped out fully erect with precum already dripping on Olora's naked body. The girl struggled against her, but even a single foot was enough to keep the girl at bay. "There's something that button on your stomach," Fythess said, "I do not understand it, but we'll become very acquainted soon." Fythess grazed her toes against her bellybutton and her cock pulsed in time with her heartbeat. Olora didn't seem fazed about her cock so much as being restrained by only her foot.

"Ugh, get off of me, you bitch!" snarled Olora from under her. Tsking, Fythess drew her foot back for a split second before kicking Olora in her tummy as quick as lightning. Olora groaned in pain and was silent again as Fythess smiled not-so-nicely to her.

"Your words would've been a death sentence normally so thank your lucky stars I'm horny. For now, anyway." Fythess laughed sharply and continued her investigation on the bellybutton. "What kind of button is this?" she asked Olora.

"A-an innie..." she responded. 

"Hmm, an innie bellybutton. I like it!" Fythess got down on her knees - a rare act - and used her fingers to prod a and spread the button as far as the skin would stretch while Olora's blue eyes were fixed on the girlcock that hovered over her. It was the biggest she'd ever seen, much much bigger! Despite the position she was in, she couldn't help but a feel a tingle in her pussy as the cock and breasts on the daemonette were a hot combo to her. Fythess eyes' narrowed as she fingered the hole. "Surely it must've started to make its own fluid by now? My skills don't disappoint!"

Well, she had to fix that asap.

She put her mouth to the admittedly-cute bellybutton and licked the skin around it, treating it like most pussy she'd had the pleasure to meet in the past. There was no response aside from sign that Olora's breathing increased tenfold since Fythess' tongue had come in contact with her skin. The cock above her dripped pre-cum onto her body as the owner was clearly getting into the action herself. She kissed and stuck her tongue inside the bellybutton, again and again, hoping to understand why she was so infatuated with it. The throbbing in her cock was getting worse and annoyed her, preferring to keep her eyes on the prize.

While most of her arousal stemmed from the giant fucking cock swinging above her, Olora never had someone be so... into her before. Fixation on a body part or. It felt kinda good, she had to admit. Fythess continued her work on her stomach before becoming satisfied with her work on it. The girl did smell and look good so she wanted to continue with her experimentation on her stomach. 

"Get up. It's time for you to service your master, slave. Any attempts to escape will equal a swift death for you." Her dick throbbed and more pre-cum gushed out as Olora was forced to rub her stomach and bellybutton against Fythess' large cock. Almost immediately Olora's body was covered in pre-cum making the experience incredibly enjoyable for Fythess. She'd never had relations like this before and the silently defiant look on the girl's face made her want to fuck her even more. 

"Faster! I want our bodies to shake under our force!" Fythess commanded, annoyed at the slow rate the girl's rubbing was. Olora's rate increased as thick pre-cum was shared between their two sweating bodies. She gripped the ground and used the tips of her feet to propel her tummy into the dominating daemon. Even though Olora didn't have a cock herself, the act of humping against another girl was out of this world. Especially when she the very quite moans leave her with every thrust. The times when her Fythess' cock caught in her bellybutton where the best though, a little dollop of pre would stay in there and made for a quick snack as Olora was getting into the lewd acts well. Who cared if a daemon wanted her to perform on her? If it meant she would be fucked by her monster cock at the end of it, it would be worth it. 

Fythess reached around the girl's back and pushed her body against her own, hoping to make a tight enough bind using their skin as the seal between them. If only her pre-cum had gluing properties...then she'd never have to retract her cock from Olora's bellybutton! The daemon's breathing was beginning to become ragged as the girl damn-near tried doing push-ups, just try another way of forcing out all of Fythess' sticky seed between the two of them. The pulsing was beginning to become unbearable. Fythess' poor cock was begging for release already. In her heart of hearts, Olora knew it was wrong to get her off. 

Although, she liked being alive so...

As much as she wanted to jump out of Fythess' arms and plunge her huge cock into her wet pussy right now, she stuck to the plan and let Fythess hiss as her steaming cock creamed into the middle of their boiling hot bodies. Cum stained their skin immediately. Fythess wasted no time in enjoying the afterglow of their meeting except by ordering the panting girl to clean up her mistress' mess off of the both of them.

"Yes ma'am.," said Olora.

In most instances, Fythess would be done with her slave and go grab a new one from her sizable collection but something kept her back this time. She looked the girl over and a split-second decision.

"Come with me," she didn't bother to let Olora redress herself as they walked to the Wrap in silence again. Only this time one of them was shivering from being unclothed. A thrill jolted throughout - mostly her penis - Fythess' body at the prospect of doing what she wanted most of all, but she needed the Wrap in order to achieve that naughty goal.

Once they were safely in there, Fythess unceremoniously shoved Olora to the ground without warning. She cried out and started to stand the daemon gripped her neck with considerable force. "I'm getting what I want, one or another. Don't you dare move." Fythess snarled at her in a low voice. Olora choked and nodded against the force pressing against her throat. A few tears were beginning to form in the corner of her eyes.

Fythess chuckled darkly in her head, this was exactly how she liked all her slaves. Submissive, tearful, and begging for her cock. The silence was something that had to be addressed, though... she wanted to hear the girl's pain and anguish.

Fythess lay on top of Olora, a little higher than most of her previous partners. Fythess' large breasts swung in Olora's teary face as she lined up her girthy cockhead with the girl's stomach. Fythess had had sex with many slaves before, but none of them had the pleasure of having their bellybutton being penetrated by her before. It was a great honor indeed!

Realizing what she was trying to do, Olora screamed and tried to escape. A futile effort indeed, it almost made Fythess laugh at the absolutely pitiful attempt. Still, a rulebreaker had to be punished. She opened her palm and slapped Olora's full in the face, earning a new cry of pain instead of her normal shouts, yum!

"Are you really that scared of my big, juicy cock penetrating you? Don't worry, it'll be nothing more than a biiiig pinch you little slut." Fythess said, uncaring of the blubbering that hit her ears. She pushed into Olora without abandon, already ecstatic at the warm vice the bellybutton was becoming for her hung cock.

"You hear that slave?" she panted above her, "That's the sound of a real cock going inside of you! Ooh, I wonder if I can unload my cum right into your womb! Imagine the sight that'd make for!" Despite just getting inside her, it felt like her cock was already getting ready to swell and fill up the girl below her. But no, she'd make this last as long as possible if she could help it.

Aside from her sex prowess, Fythess was proud of her sharp tongue. It seemed with every word the girl would wince and more tears will fill her eyes and fall down her cheeks. It gave her such a *thrill*. From Olora's previous fake bravado to now taking a woman's cock deep into her stomach was just so lip-smackingly delicious to her. Putting her slave into her place was what she lived for. Her hips didn't stop their destructive pace as she ripped the girl below her a new one. There was no gore, thanks to the Wrap of course. But there was nothing stopping the bellybutton from being stretched wide open from the four-inch diameter of cock. There was no intimacy between the two of them, just as Fythess liked it. Kissing or hugs were intolerable. All she wanted Olora to feel was her submerged heat inside her bellybutton and her large breasts slapping her face with every thrust. 

In fact, Fythess grabbed her own bosom and pushed her erect nipple into her slave's face. "Suck on it, you enjoyed my cock earlier, right? Where did all that go huh?! Little sluts like you should grateful that someone like me even gave you the time of day!"

Olora nodded slightly, barely holding on to consciousness. "I-I'll lick it."

"Hmph, damn right you will. Come, milk your daemon mommy you little slave. I'll be sure to enjoy it!" Olora's lips parted slightly to take the needy nipple into her mouth and sucked just right for the daemonette to moan inwardly. No sense in showing her how much pleasure she gained from someone as lowly as her. They continued the joint merriment while Fythess continued to make small quips about her slave as she sucked on both her tits. By now her mind was already made up, Fythess was definitely going to take this girl to be her personal cockslut slave for all time. 

"Perhaps you're holding on to the fact that maybe, just maybe, you are to get out of her with nothing but a stretched innie?" Fythess chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint you, but your tummy and you are going to be my personal slaves forever!" she laughed as Olora began to freely sob without a word. "You girls are the best," Fythess continued, "You think you're actually going to change the world but when even one stronger being rears their gorgeous head, you run away with your tails between your legs! Too bad I caught you, huh? You'd be safe away from me and my huge cock!" Fythess increased her pace into a frenzy, sweat and spit flew off her body as body was quickly working into a mania as she spilled her words at the girl. "Day after day, year after year, century after century, being fucked by me and my cock! What better deal is there than that?!" Her flushed skin was in need of a nice cooling but Fythess somehow pushed even deeper into Olora's bellybutton. "And now," Fythess breathed in a gulp of air and bit down on her bottom tongue, "You get to take my hot, sticky load deep into your body!" 

Olora sobbed as Fythess' eyes rolled into the back of her head as her buttocks tightened and she released an even larger torrent of cum inside of the girl compared to her last orgasm. She pushed Olora's head up against her chest and pulled her jaw down so she'd take as much tit in her mouth as she could, running her tongue all along the fleshy surface. "Yeah, take it you little cumslut. Nothing else matters in this world other than waiting for my loads into your bellybutton." Fythess hissed. 

\--

Many years had passed since Olora become Fythess' personal spermdump.

She had given up long ago.

Eyes blank, she takes every load from her master as gratefully as the last one. Even if she could get back to where she used to live, what did it matter? All of her old friends had passed on ages ago. She now lived to be nothing more than a dirty fleshlight that's used daily. She'd give anything to be with them.

Fythess even decided to actually free all her current slaves just so she could solely focus on her. "This is a most sacrifice you're making, you whore! Your worthless little body is being traded to free the many slaves that have been in my captivity for how many years now! You get to be the personal plaything of your mistress, Fythess!" She thrust in the long-used bellybutton and slapped the one true slave below her silly. There was no need for her name anymore, not that she could remember it.

She was good at what she did now. Fythess was her everything and making sure she and her cock were satisfied were her utmost importance in life. Was she in Hell? No, this was her Heaven. Fythess even told her so! And, of course, Fythess was always right. No exceptions. Sometimes she'd get a little lonely not being able to share her loads or slaps with anyone else. But then the long cock would make contact with her hungry bellybutton and all else would wipe from her mind. If only all of her damnable afterthoughts were purged from her mind completely...

She waited for her door to open every single day. Fythess was her only way of sustenance now. Her heart leaped with joy as the door opened and She walked in.

"Master!!" she cried out happily. A swift punch met her words.

What did I say about speaking before you are spoken to?" Fythess asked her quietly. The slave said nothing except used two of her fingers to spread her precious bellybutton open in front of her master, showing her that she can be a good girl. "It's a good thing you have this bellybutton," she scoffed, "Or else you would have died on the day we met as soon as I was done with you and your pathetic whimperings."

With nothing more than another choked back sob, Fythess continued to use and degrade her.

For all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter for commission info and other goodies!   
> https://twitter.com/againandagainA


End file.
